


true love is a choice you make every day

by Texeoghea



Series: dc and x are gay and in love [2]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Loving Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sparkbonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Depth Charge and Rampage have sweet loving sex and sparkbond.
Relationships: Depth Charge/Rampage (Transformers)
Series: dc and x are gay and in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086848
Kudos: 12





	true love is a choice you make every day

**Author's Note:**

> i dont care if this is out of character i want them to be in love and you cant stop me  
> as a general warning this is, as you may be able to tell, explicit porn, and also really, REALLY sweet fluff. i'm talking heartfelt declarations of love while they fuck kind of shit. have fun <3

Depth Charge always woke up first. Even after so long since he was head of security, he always woke up before the sun even rose on Earth. He didn’t mind much, since it let him watch Rampage sleep. The mech seemed so peaceful in the early hours, sprawled over Depth Charge and snoring. In the beginning, nightmares plagued Rampage, but now, he slept peacefully. Depth Charge was glad.

The sun slowly climbed in the sky, shining light through the opening to the cave they had made a home in, then climbed even higher, leaving them once again in cool shade. Hours after Depth Charge awoke, Rampage stirred, stretching and grumbling.

“Good morning,” Depth Charge said softly, running a hand up and down Rampage’s back. 

Rampage rumbled contentedly. “Good morning, my love.”

Depth Charge’s spark fluttered. He kissed Rampage, just because he could. Because he felt like it.

“Sleep well?” Depth Charge asked. Rampage hummed happily. “I dreamt of something warm,” he said, sleepy. “But I already don’t remember what. It felt safe.”

“I’m glad,” Depth Charge said. 

Rampage nudged him. “Did you have any dreams?”

Depth Charge shook his head. He never did- or rather, he never remembered any part of them when he woke up. “I like watching you sleep better, anyways.”

Rampage snickered. “Good, because you’re not getting up just yet.”

“Going back to sleep already?” Depth Charge teased. “It’s almost noon.”

“Oh, did you have plans?” Rampage teased back. “Going to visit the eels in the reef, maybe?”

Depth Charge just laughed. He felt like he could soar on the feeling of soft, bubbly love he could feel wafting off both of them forever.

Rampage settled back down, purring contentedly. Depth Charge wrapped his arms and wings around him, drifting slowly off himself.

Then, something occurred to him.

"I can taste you because you saved me," he said.

Rampage sat up after a moment, squinting. "Come again?"

“I can taste you now, because you brought me back with the energy from your spark after the explosion killed me,” Depth Charge said.

“Yes, you have some of my powers,” Rampage agreed, because it was true. “Why mention it now?”

“Technically, you bound our sparks together when you did that. We're technically bonded.”

Rampage cocked his head. Depth Charge asked, “Do you want me to explain what sparkbonding is?”

  
“Yes,” Rampage said.

Depth Charge kissed him again (because he could) then explained, “It’s... the final act of love two mechs can share. On Cybertron, it’s a whole important thing, and usually you’d have to do these acts of devotion and stuff to prove to the one you love that you’re worthy. Then, if the person being pursued shares the same feelings, they sparkbond. And it just hit me- when you brought me back to life, we sparkbonded. We’ve been bonded since the end of the war. That’s why I’ve been able to feel what you’re feeling.”

“But you also have my healing factor now,” Rampage pointed out.

“I think the merge did give me some of your powers, but maybe not to the extent we thought,” Depth Charge shrugged. Rampage nodded, nuzzling his head back into Depth Charge’s neck.

After a minute or so, he jolted back up, eyes wide. “Did you bring it up because you wanted to do it again?”

Depth Charge blinked, then sat up as well. “No, but- yes! I do want to do it again. I mean, as long as you do too. Obviously.” He felt a little weird about asking Rampage to open up his spark casing.

“The ‘final act of love two mechs can share’, and you think I wouldn’t want to?” Rampage laughed. “My dear, any chance to show how much I adore you, I’ll take.”

Depth Charge blushed. He pushed down his instinct to deploy his mask and cover it up. “Okay. Let’s do it, then.”

Rampage nodded. “But how? Do we have to do those acts you mentioned?”

Depth Charge snorted. “I think, if I tried hard enough, I could think of ways in which we already have,” he said. “But, no. We don’t have to. We’re not on Cybertron anymore.”

Rampage nodded. “It’s just us now.”

Depth Charge pulled him close. “Just how I like it,” he smiled.

Rampage purred. “So, we just open our casing and press our sparks together?”

“Well, in practice,” Depth Charge said, pushing Rampage down onto the bedding. “But that doesn’t sound very romantic.”

“And what does?” Rampage teased.

Depth Charge revved his engine, pressing a kiss to the X emblazoned on Rampage’s chest. “I wanna make you feel good first,” he said. “I wanna show you how much I love you.”

He kissed his way down Rampage’s torso, until he arrived at his hips. “Is that okay?”

“Please,” Rampage whispered.

Depth Charge planted another kiss on Rampage’s interface panels, smirking as they clicked open almost instantly. Rampage’s spike half-pressurized with a small hiss. Depth Charge pressed a kiss to the knot at its base, then Rampage’s exterior node, then the puffy lips of his valve, already starting to wetten. Rampage’s hands tightened in the bedding, then one slid up to grip gently at Depth Charge’s helm.

“Spread your legs, Ramps,” Depth Charge said softly. Rampage shifted, opening his legs wider, slinging one over Depth Charge’s shoulder for good measure. Depth Charge kissed Rampage’s spike again, pressing his tongue against the knot. “Good boy,” he rumbled.

Rampage shivered. “Depth Charge,” he whimpered. Depth Charge shushed him with a kiss to his thigh, then dipped his head lower and ran his tongue through Rampage’s folds, tasting the transfluid dribbling out of his valve. Rampage gave another whimper as Depth Charge pressed his tongue inside. 

Depth Charge revved his engine again, the vibrations reaching Rampage’s valve, causing the mech's engines to purr in response as he moaned. Depth Charge alternated between slowly fucking Rampage with his tongue and pressing kisses along the mech’s array.

Depth Charge could lay there and eat him out all day, and never tire of it. But today, he had other plans. He switched his attention to Rampage’s spike, replacing his tongue with two fingers in the mech’s valve, pumping slowly in and out. He had to shift a little bit to get to a position where it was comfortable, but Rampage seemed a little too out of it to notice. His claws flexed against Depth Charge’s helm as he pressed a hot kiss to the tip, then slowly took more of it in his mouth.

He sucked Rampage’s spike and slowly added fingers until Rampage was writhing beneath him, panting, and Depth Charge felt he was ready. Pulling away with a wet pop, he sat up, running a hand up Rampage’s chest to his cheek. “Hey,” he said.

Rampage took a deep breath. “Hi,” he replied, laughing. 

Depth Charge smiled. “Ready for my spikes?”

Rampage’s legs squeezed around his waist. “Fuck yes,” he said, “please, please, please.”

Depth Charge kissed him, slow and heavy, as his own panels snapped open. His spikes had been aching for freedom, and he sighed as some of the pressure finally lifted. He ground his hips against Rampage’s, the red mech’s spike slotting perfectly between his own. They rutted together for a few moments before Depth Charge collected himself and leaned back. He admired the view of Rampage, his dripping valve, straining spike, the way he arched up into the hand that Depth Charge laid on his hip.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Depth Charge said reverently. “You… I love you. You’re so beautiful.” He pressed the heads of his spikes against Rampage’s valve, rolling his hips slowly as he entered.

Rampage groaned loudly, gripping tightly to Depth Charge’s shoulders. Depth Charge leaned over him, pressing kisses to his chest, his shoulders, his neck as he bottomed out. When just the knots of his spikes were left, pressed flush against Rampage’s quivering valve, Depth Charge kissed Rampage again. “I don’t know how or why, but I love you more than I could ever explain,” he said. “And I want to be right here with you forever.”

Rampage pulled him back down into a kiss. “Forgive me for not responding in kind,” he panted, “but there’s two cocks in me, and I’m not sure I can spare the processing power right now.”

Depth Charge laughed warmly, spark swelling with affection. He kissed Rampage again as he began to move. They rocked slowly, gently, no rush between them, just warmth and love washing out of and around both of them like rain, like a river, unending. Depth Charge wasn’t sure who did it first, but he opened his eyes and realized that their spark casings were both open, their sparks straining to touch. Rampage’s spark, green and purple and beautiful, pulsing in front of him, inches away from his own.

He kissed Rampage again, pressing their chests together, and overload crashed over them both like waves as their souls became one.

There were plenty of stories about sparkbonding and how it worked. Some said it was like walking through life at double speed, seeing every moment from when you met your bonded to when you decided to bond. Some said it was like a conversation, or a dance. Depth Charge felt like he was swimming, like he was flying, like he was drowning in Rampage. It was the best thing he had ever felt. For a moment, he felt it, he understood, he could taste himself, his own emotions, like Rampage could. He could taste the love he felt, the devotion, burning hot in his spark, bubbling and popping like lava. And he could taste Rampage, the soft and sweet adoration he held for Depth Charge, like silk, like honey, like a cool wind on a hot day. He felt their love, their excitement, like jumping off a cliff into the sea, laughing the whole way down. They were laughing. They were crying. They were in love, pure and true.

Depth Charge came back to himself slowly, ebbing like the tide, out of the bond and back into his own body. Somewhere during it, he had slid off of Rampage and was settled next to him, clinging tightly. Rampage had wrapped his arms and all of his legs around Depth Charge, burying his face in Depth Charge’s neck. Slowly, he sat up, looking at Depth Charge blearily.

Depth Charge could feel him, he could taste him, all around him like air, like he was sitting inside Depth Charge’s cockpit. It was heaven.

“I love you,” Depth Charge said.

Rampage kissed him. “I love you too,” he said. “So many words, and none of them could describe you. So many beauties in this world, and none compare to you, my love, my dear friend, my soul. I love you.”

Depth Charge laughed joyously, unable to stop smiling. They kissed again, and again, and again. Alone, together, until the end of time.


End file.
